


See you on the meta side.

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, No Plot, OT12 - Freeform, Other, pg-15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: As usual, Team EXO meets again after a long day on the job. They stroll one by one into the locker room, discussing their work day.ORThe pleasures and pain of living in a fanfiction world.





	See you on the meta side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not take this seriously, this is just crack that slipped out of my mind into a word file.
> 
> There are pairings and sexual pairings mentioned but this is really harmless.  
> The word "cum" is mentioned once, that's why I rated it PG-15 - hope that fits.
> 
> Special thanks to babysehunnieeeeeee who beta-ed this and to candlelightandcoffee who read the first word-vomit I sent to her via chat. Both encouraged me to post this, thanks for your support!

As usual, Team EXO meets again after a long day on the job. They stroll one by one into the locker room, discussing their work day. 

Jongdae, Minseok and Luhan are still damp from the smutty threesome they featured in today. Jongdae's throat is hoarse because the author made him scream and whine so much. Luhan's ass hurts. Minseok received one elbow too much where it hurts, and he is fed up with all these poly-some fics.

 

Junmyeon is smaller than normal and still wears his cat ears and tail from today's catboy AU. He says he wants to keep the outfit a little longer, meowing adorably. Sehun pets Junmyeon’s smooth fur and scrapes behind those white fluffy ears. Sehun himself wears an apron from the flower shop stained with coffee where the waiter, Jongin, spilled his order all over him.

 

Jongin excuses himself again, but when Sehun doesn't relent sweet Jongin turns to arrogant Kai and tells Sehun to suck it up. “At least you aren't dripping with cum like I was yesterday!”

 

Kyungsoo enters the locker room from the showers, looking very grim. Without a word to the group, he changes into his favored black leather outfit which he “borrowed” from his latest stint as a BDSM dom.

 

Jongin watches Kyungsoo, scrunching up his handsome features in worry. He quickly makes Kyungsoo spill why he is in such a bad mood, and it turns out that D.O. had to feature in not only one, but three sweet-as-candy fluffy drabbles as a shy college student with thick glasses and a lisp. He hated every second of it.

 

Baekhyun giggles at that. His voice too high, his hair too long. Junmyeon comments on Baekhyun’s softer features while lazily leaning into Sehun’s chest, demanding more caresses by purring aggressively.

 

"I was a girl again today, my dick has still not grown back! I hate genderbend!" Baekhyun explains.

 

Chanyeol gropes Baecki's ass, suggesting to take a Park ride with that brand new- they are interrupted by Tao who is holding a scrambled-up Yifan. Yifan is limping into the locker room, leaning heavily onto Tao.

 

"Help me, he is a mess," Tao whines. Minseok quickly stands up and runs to support them.

 

"Identity Krisis again?" Junmyeon jokes unhelpfully.

 

"Haha, no. His fic was so badly written and un-betaed", everyone winces in empathy, "He can't see straight with all those typos."

 

"Laying, lying? I don't know..." Kris mumbles, eyes starring wide, unseeing. "Is my interest peaked? What does that even mean?" His voice trails off.

 

Yixing rubs his head, looking around. "I am confused."

"Did they make you a stoner again?" Luhan asks, rubbing the other's arm in comfort.

 

"Na, I was just written so OOC today, I don't even know who I am. Am I an idol? Am I a stripper? A kindergarten teacher? I feel so weird." 

 

"You are China's sheep!" Baekhyun tells him with a broad grin.

 

Minseok shudders, keeping an arm around his taller colleague.

 

"The worst part today was the author's desperate tries to align all the "him" and "his". In a m/m/m fic you can only go so far with "the other"”, Minseok sighed again.

 

"If they describe my eyes once more as deerlike I am going to kill someone!" Luhan growls but still looks cute as a button while doing it.

 

Jongin nods at Luhan in agreement.  "That can be arranged, we are scheduled tomorrow for a bloody gore Murder/Serial killer thing."

 

Luhan's eyes lit up, "Am I the killer?"

 

Sehun laughes, "Yeah you are. And Junmyeonnie, we are scheduled together in a MAMA power fantasy AU." Sehun gestures, tomorrow's script in hand.

 

Junmyeon leanes his head into the other's shoulder, yawning and mumbling "OK, sounds good. Is it fluffy?" His ears twitch. Sehun cooes at him, then lookes at his script again. 

 

"It's more on the smutty side, I guess? It's set at an airport...OK." Sehun frownes. That was new. But why not?

 

"Am I topping or bottoming?" Junmyeon doesn’t like surprises much.

 

"Top," Sehun informes him, petting the fluffy ears once more.

 

"Looking forward to tomorrow," Junmyeon leanes his head into the caress. At least he wouldn’t have to take on  _ that “ _ nose”.

 

Tao lets go of Kris after seating him on a bench. He iss winding up a red yarn ball, leaning against his locker with one shoulder, totally engrossed in his task.

 

"Oh no!" Minseok yelles, disturbing his exhausted coworkers. Minseok browses with fast fingers through the script for tomorrow. 

 

"Why are you screaming at us? Drama is over for today," Jongdae whines.

 

"I have another orgy tomorrow, with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol," Minseok groanes.

 

Kyungsoo strides over to Minseok to look at the script himself. His unimpressed face slippes into a grin.

 

“Your ass is mine, Minnie,” Kyungsoo turnes around to Chanyeol, who is still playing with Baekhyun’s long hair. “And yours too, Park.”

 

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hair immediately, interest glinting in his eyes. “Nice.”

 

“Anyone need the Red String Of Fate tomorrow or can I put this into the props crate?” Tao askes, holding up the ball of yarn.

 

“Let me check,” Jongdae replies. He grabbes the script out of Sehun’s hand next to him. “Ah no, it’s a/b/o tomorrow. Sorry, I always mix those up.”

 

“How can you mix those up? I am still dehydrated from all that heat stuff today, ” Tao huffes at Jongdae in annoyance.

 

“Well, I am almost always a Beta, so leave me alone,” Jongdae replies. “Who is buying dinner tonight?”

 

All eyes turn to Junmyeon who has closed his eyes before puppy eyes could reach him and playes up his innocent catboy charm, avoiding financial obligations easily.

 

Baekhyun walkes over to Yifan, fishing out the other’s credit card with a huge grin. “Looks like Kris is paying tonight!”

 

Yifan looks at Baekhyun, eyes unfocused, not understanding a word. A group cheer filles the locker room followed by noisy discussions on where to eat what.

 

Just another regular day for Team Exo.

 


End file.
